


Mr. Brightside

by Keefer (Xiel)



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1782823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiel/pseuds/Keefer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the first time that Edward had brought home a girl in weeks, and Roy was truly happy for him. Well, at least he thought he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr. Brightside

**Author's Note:**

> What's better on your birthday than some Roy/Ed? Blind!Roy/Ed. I really don't think Blind!Roy gets enough loving do you?

The door banged open with an echoing thud, the sound heard throughout the entire building. A man leaned wearily against the door, hair sodden from the rain and clothes sticking tightly to his worn out form. Running a hand through the matted down locks, Roy heaved a deep sigh, taking a moments rest before stepping heavily into his home. Things had become more and more difficult as he rose through the ranks, his goal of becoming the future Führer of the country refusing to leave along side his eyesight.

With movements that were fit only for those decades older, Roy made his way to his bedroom, a single hand running along the barren walls acting as his habitual guide. It was a perfect twenty-five steps to his shut bedroom door, ten after the bathroom and twelve before the guestroom. His kitchen was to the left of the entryway, a small living room in the main entrance. It was a simple house; one that Roy found fit him perfectly. Nothing to large or extravagant that would have him needing to navigate through a maze just to find a bed.

The bedroom door swung open silently, three soft clicks sounding as the hinges turned, each one calling out just how far open the door was. That was one thing that would never change; Roy would never leave his obsessive need for security behind him. He had lost too many people due to his carelessness before, and it was not going to happen again.

His uniform was hung neatly, boots placed by the door, and laundry placed in the hamper. Routine and order had started to rule his life; the once organized chaos that riddled Roy's life was sharply turned on its head and made into a well-structured plan. There was not one thing out of place, every thing meticulously placed and categorized. And yet, there would always be that one thing that Roy could never keep in place or label. That lone item was the soul burden that he had the pleasure of bearing.

The front door of his home flew open with a bang, Roy shutting his eyes with a guttural sigh, rolling over in his bed to place his back between him and the hindrance that he so wished to ignore. That prayer would not come true though, as two sets of footsteps echoed up the hallway, a light giggle carrying under his door. There was a chuckled hush, the voice that Roy had memorized, silencing his guest, "The bastards probably asleep, we can't wake him."

Roy could see the pout on the females face, mostly likely tall, blonde, with blue eyes and swollen lips, as she replied, "Awww, why not?"

"He'd kill me, that's why." Roy almost called out his agreement, shutting his mouth before the urge took over and reviled the fact that he most definitely was awake. No matter how much Edward thought that Roy hated him, it wasn't in him to take away one of the scarce nights that he actually brought a woman home.

"What's he going to do, beat you with his cane?" Roy gritted his teeth, fingers digging into his sheets as he fought the urge to go and beat the girl herself with a cane.

"Set me on fire, banish me from the country, have my family killed off in an unexplainable accident to name a few…" Roy could picture the way that Edward once scratched his head while being blunt with another person, something that he was not sure if the boy was aware that he did.

The woman's voice dropped significantly, smooth like silk as she proposed, "Then let's make the most of your last night."

The all-familiar sound of one mouth on another slithered under Roy's door, the noises hardly muffled by the wall separating the three of them. There was a shuffle of feet and a shutting door, the couple hitting Edward's bed with a laugh that was just a little too loose for someone who was in their right mind.

The creaking of Edward's bed rang through the house, the woman's laughter turning into short gasps and moans faster than Roy thought possible. Each cry and plea turning something deep within the General that he just couldn't put his thumb on. Burrowing his head in the pillow, Roy tried hard to shut out the noises that emanated from the other room, each one getting louder than the next.

'Oh, god! Ed… Ed~ I'm gunna- I'm gunna-' Roy's eyes shot open, narrowing at the fact that there was no way in hell that girl was faking, and it made his blood boil.

Throwing his sheets off his body, Roy stormed out of his room, took twelve steps and threw open Edwards door. The panicked gasp was enough to have him glaring, spitting out a command as he loomed in the doorway, "Get out of my house. Now."

There was a quick shuffle around the room, fabric being thrown on in a frenzy and the timid footsteps of someone clearly ashamed. Roy remained in the center of the doorframe, well aware that the girl was currently standing before him trying to find a way around him without directly speaking to him. Eventually she managed to slide around him, running down the hallway and through the main door. The house remained silent for a minute after the door slammed shut, neither man willing to poke the elephant in the room.

Roy turned to leave, his foot not even reaching the ground before Edward spoke, "You're not getting off that easy, you fucking cock block."

Roy paused, turning his head back towards the younger before stating, "What was that?"

Edward scoffed, "You heard me. You just kicked out my guest, now you need to take responsibility."

That caught Roy's attention, the elder turning around fully to properly face the other, "Responsibility for what?"

There was no possibility that Edward was not smiling, not with the amount of sheer arrogance in his voice, "For my erection dumbass."

Roy answered without a thought, the reply startling not only him, but Edward as well, "Alright, I'll do it."

It took a moment for Roy to realize what he had done, another for him to accept what he had just agreed to do. His first step toward Edward was hesitant, his confidence growing as he reached the bed. He couldn't have done it if he hadn't felt the amount of tension coming from Ed as well. He could feel where Ed was sitting, a sense that he had gained over the weeks that the blonde had been living with him. There was a certain aura that only Edward gave out that alerted Roy to his presence. Kneeling down, Roy lifted a hand, reaching out for the edge of the bed before slowly moving forward. Surprisingly he was only about half a foot off, barely having to move before the wood of the frame hit his fingertips.

Sliding his hand down the frame, Roy looked for the boy's leg, his touch becoming his sight. He was shocked when he came into contact with fabric, the boy still wearing his pants. Roy couldn't help but smile at that, the fact that the two previous hadn't gotten that far brought a sadistic grin to his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Roy startled, his smile dropping at the feeling of Edward's disapproval.

"Oh, nothing really." Roy moved his hand up Edward's leg, his other joining to travel up along his other thigh. A twinge of disappointment tugged at Roy as his hand traveled smoothly over his knee, the lack of automail something that Roy never thought about. He had never had the chance to see Edward after his final trip to the gate; the restoration of his body was a picture that he never got to see. He had always wanted to examine the flow of metal to flesh more up close, watch the movement of his muscles as they vanished below steel to become wires and tubes. That curiosity was never to be fulfilled it seemed, the seamless flow of regained flesh and battle worn skin was a feeling that he would have to accept.

The wandering fingers finally found their destination, taking their time to undo Edward's pants and drag them from his body. The younger was left in his boxers, Roy's fingers trailing lightly over the growing form beneath the fabric. He didn't tease for long though, pulling his hardening dick into the open air in one swift motion before tossing his boxers to the floor behind him.

Holding Edward in his hand for a moment Roy tried to get a feel for him, softly cupping him as he started to move up and down, picturing the size and girth in his minds eye. He cold heard Edward's hushed breathes, the blonde desperately trying to keep his arousal to himself.

Unable to fight the urge to break the mood, Roy proclaimed, "That's it?" as he turned his head towards Ed, raising an eyebrow in a mock gesture.

Edward ground his teeth together, hissing as he replied, "It's the biggest thing that you will ever have in your mouth."

Roy grinned, lowering his head to nuzzle in the patch of hair at the base of Edwards cock, "I don't know, I had a rather large pickle the other day."

There was a swift smack to his head, Edward clearly fuming as he sneered, "Fuck you! I'm proportional!"

"For a midget," Roy stated, giving Edward a second to digest what he said before slipping his mouth over the crown of the boy's dick. The blonde started to say something in retort, the words stopping on his lips and making way for a throaty moan as Roy swirled his tongue around Edward's head. The elder let out a pleased groan, lifting his sightless eyes to the boy as he pulled off his dick with a wet slide.

Gripping tightly onto Edward's thighs, Roy ducked his head down, spreading the blonde's legs apart as he did so. Nudging the boy's balls with his nose, Roy laved at the supple flesh beneath them, the soft skin salty beneath his tongue. He could feel the tremors going through Ed's body, holding his legs open as the other tried to close them instinctively. His fingers dug into Edward's flesh as he started to suck on his skin, nipping and kissing every inch that he could reach. The soft cries that were coming from Edward's mouth the exact opposite of what Roy expected to hear, something so delicate and fragile was a sound that should never come from such a high tempered hot head. It was this complete 180 that had Roy's dick starting to rise to attention.

Moving onward, Roy raised his head to the inside of Edward's legs, kissing down until he reached the deep 'v' that graced his hips. Mindlessly he latched on to the prominent muscle, sucking on it hard as Edward gave out a startled gasp. There was a brief moment where Roy would have given anything to see what that bruise would look like against Edward's golden skin.

Chasing the idea from his head, the elder tongued his way back down to Edward's now upright dick. Taking his time Roy slowly licked up each side, humming as he did so. One hand slowly trailed down from Ed's hip, going to cup his balls as Roy placed Edward's cock in his mouth once again.

Playing gently with his sack, Roy took in as much of Edward as he could, keeping his mouth relaxed as he went down on the boy. He ran his tongue lightly over his cock before suddenly pulling up, sucking hard as he did so. Edward cried out, his voice breaking as he came. The feeling of hot come hitting his face startled Roy; pulling back quickly he stumbled, landing on the ground hard with a groan. Lifting a hand to his cheek, Roy hesitantly wiped at the white stripe, holding it before his face as if to examine it.

"Sorry about that…" Roy raised his eyes towards the apology, his shock leaving his body at the sound of Edward's voice.

Wiping his hand on his boxers Roy stood, brushing off whatever dust was on his ass before replying, "Are we good?"

There was a moment of silence in which Roy could only assume that Ed was nodding before a tentative "Yes" was muttered.

"Alright then, goodnight." Roy made his way to the door, Edwards reply barely making it to his ears before the door was shut between them once again. In a haze Roy shuffled back to his room, barely aware of where his body was taking him. Roy hit his bed hard, his erection pressing into the mattress as he buried his head into the pillow. What the fuck had he just done?

**Author's Note:**

> SO... I was thinking of doing a bit of a one-shot semi plot thing where they do the whole sex friends con feelings deal... Thoughts on that?


End file.
